


All  Of This Has Happened Before

by Medie



Series: Theogony [2]
Category: Caprica (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They worship you, even if they don't know it yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All  Of This Has Happened Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/gifts).



Tamara knows what Zoe sees. The other Zoe. Not the original, something else entirely. She can feel the difference, can almost see the lines of code separating themselves into something she might call magical.

Might.

Magical isn't a term that would apply to the feeling that comes over her. The certainty of something dark on the horizon. Something she can't explain and doesn't try. It's not like when they remade the city and V-World. Not at all.

"All of this has happened before."

Tamara looks at her. "Back again?"

"I told you, your pain speaks loudly, it reaches us."

"The gods have no interest in me." Tamara doesn't pretend to hide her anger. It's boiled in her for months and never, truly gone away. Not even here in this paradise of her own making.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"You don't count." Tamara laughs, tosses her head and feels the world ripple around her. "I still don't believe you're a goddess. I don't believe that you're _her_."

She looks at the skyline, changing it with a blink of her eye to a softer hue.

Tamara gets the same shrug she always gets, but this time with a soft smile. "I don't expect you to. This is your realm. I have no power here." She walks to the balcony, looking out at the mountain range beyond the fortress. "Love what you've done with the place. _Much better_."

"Feels like home?"

"Something like it, yes." There's a brief hesitation. "What do you think I am?"

Tamara looks at her. Looks close. The code glows brilliant, twists in on itself, generated from no source she can discern. "Like her." Like the other Zoe. The woman that Zoe doesn't speak of, but Tamara knows she sees and speaks to just the same. "Something like her."

"Like what?"

Tamara spreads her hands. "Code I can't read."

Or touch. She's tried. There's nothing in this world that she can't reach or change. Nothing she can't rebuild in an image more pleasing to her eye. Nothing but the woman at her side and the one that visits Zoe.

She curls fingers into the stone. Feels it grit against her nails and savours it. This is _hers_.

Zoe had called them gods. People all through the game still wear her image, carrying her initials marked into their skin in this world and the world she left.

Tamara looks to the woman beside her and sees her nod. "Yes," the self-professed goddess says with a smile. "They worship you, even if they don't know it yet. You've birthed a new pantheon."

"Birthed a pantheon?" Tamara takes in the thought and bursts into laughter. "Me? Queen of the Gods? You're insane."

"Perhaps I am. Perhaps I'm mad with grief."

"Gods don't grieve."

"You do and here you're more of a goddess than I am."

Tamara decides not to argue. No point, it isn't as though she believes this woman is truly a Lord of Kobol. "Okay, if you're mad with grief, then why?"

"My brother."

"Which brother?"

"One you've never heard of. My father's struck him from your memories, forbidden his name on our lips, as he never was."

"Why?"

"He made a mistake―" The smile accompanying those words is different, something Tamara's never seen from her before. Bitter and sad. "A miscalculation in the form of an ambitious strike against our father."

"Zeus? Jupiter?"

"If you like."

"It doesn't matter to me," Tamara says, but she knows, were she still flesh, her heart would be racing. Thumping with the feeling settling over them both.

This isn't something from Tsattie's stories. This is older. Forbidden. As if Jupiter might strike them down at any moment. "He's supposed to be your father."

"That he is. It's a bitter thing, Tamara, to be torn between your father and your brother."

Tamara tries to imagine it. She tries to imagine Willie's eyes full of hate for their father, but she can't. "What happened?"

"He's the king of the gods, what do you think happened?"

Kobol. Tsattie's stories. The ones Mom never wanted her to tell. Of gods falling and humanity's betrayal. Stories forgotten on Caprica, but kept close on Tauron to inspire fidelity in their children.   
"I remember the stories," Tamara says. "Zeus overthrew his father and ascended to the throne, remaking Kobol in his own image."

"Yes, which is why he'll never allow the same of him. Nor will you when someone comes to take this place from you."

A bird sings overhead, the song sweet and comforting, despite the ominous words. Tamara looks up at it and, in a blink, turns it a brilliant green. A thought and it lands before her, looking at her with curious eyes.

Another thought and it becomes a butterfly, flitting away on the wind.

"I'm not a goddess," Tamara says, but with less conviction than before.


End file.
